Learning
by InsanityOwl
Summary: Eeze liked Tyki. Tyki was the nicest guy he knew, always bringing back stuff for him when he went on a job. He wondered though, where they came from and what the names meant.


Hey everyone! Decided to make another little oneshot, so hope you like it.

 **-Start-**

Eeze sighed. He was bored, watching Tyki, Momo, and Clark all practise their poker skills on each other. Sure, he could try and join them, but they'd probably tell him that he should wait until he's older before learning how to cheat. Turning his head, Eeze looked outside and saw some other kids playing with a ball.

" _That looks like fun,"_ he thought to himself, staring wistfully. He was never of the best health, always having some form of cough or cold, so he rarely played with any of the kids he saw. He didn't mind too much though. There was usually either work in the mines, or he could be with Tyki, Momo, and Clark. Yes, as long as Eeze had those three, he didn't mind not being able to go out and play.

He leaned forward on the box next to him, bored as he watched the trio on the ground. As he did so, a small shape pressed against it and startled him. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled out his necklace that had a pretty silver pendant. Eeze smiled under his face mask, gazing happily at it. Tyki had gotten it for him on one of his most recent trips for work, and Eeze made sure to cherish it properly. He flipped it over and read the name inscribed.

 **Kevin Yeegar**

He wondered who that name belonged to. He knew that the button on the fishwire he had wasn't gotten cleanly. It would be impossible, since this was Tyki who gave it to him, and Tyki wasn't rich or anything so he couldn't have bought a silver button. But since it was a button, the man probably didn't mind that much that Tyki took it; they probably had many more if they could afford a silver button in the first place.

Eeze liked to think though, about who that man was. Were they an traveler? A merchant? A noble? Did they live a life Eeze could never hope to have? Eeze always entertained himself, wondering who the man was and what they were like. Sometimes he'd pretend that Tyki had gotten this from the man by passing a bunch of traps and saving his life, getting this button in return. Or maybe he saw it fall off a sleeve and the man disappeared before it could be returned. It didn't matter though, because in the end it was just a daydream and Eeze would never know. Tyki never did tell them where he went on his jobs, but that was alright. As long as Tyki came back and didn't do anything too bad while he was gone, it would be fine.

* * *

Eeze was so happy! Tyki had finally come back after that really long trip, so they could all be together again. He even brought back more of those buttons that Eeze had asked for, this really couldn't get better. They were the same as the one he'd already had, but all of them had different names on the back. Maybe they belonged to some group that gave out these buttons. Eeze hoped they wouldn't mind if he had these buttons then, but it was too late to really worry about it too much. One of the names caught his eye.

 **Allen Walker**

Eeze felt like he should know this person, but he couldn't think of a face for that name. It was fun though, thinking up who that person was and what they did, and sometimes how they met once as random strangers.

The door opened again. Eeze looked over and saw Tyki going out again, laughing as Clark said something about him being over worked. Tyki had been acting a little funny recently, like he has a lot on his mind and was beginning to leave more and more for longer and longer times. Eeze was worried, so unlike usual, where he would go back to watching Momo and Clark after Tyki smiled and left, he followed him.

Eeze hoped Tyki wouldn't go too far, since he didn't want to get lost as he followed the other. He also hoped Momo and Clark didn't notice since they'd probably make a fuss trying to find him, letting Tyki know that he was there. He watched as Tyki went to a ringing phone and picked it up, before looking around a little. Eeze quickly ducked behind the wall, he really wanted to know what was bugging Tyki, and maybe this time he'd know how long it'd be 'till Tyki came back. Getting a little closer, he could hear what Tyki was saying.

"Oh, so Shounen did that, huh?" _Shounen? What's that?_ Eeze wondered, surprised that Tyki seemed to know multiple languages.

"Yes, yes Earl. I'll make sure to come soon… Why do you want me to bring sweets for Road? Just have an akuma do that… Oh, you want me to check up on shounen then?... Of course Earl." He hung up the phone and began walking towards where Eeze was. Quickly jumping into a doorway, Eeze held his breath, hoping Tyki wouldn't catch him eavesdropping. As he passed Eeze's blood ran cold.

"My Allen, if you keep angering the Earl, I might have to kill you again."

There were no footsteps outside the room anymore, but Eeze couldn't move. The weights on his chest burned.

 **-End-**

Haha, hey everyone! Well, I should probably be working on other stories, but oh well. Here's another little oneshot! I got the idea when I was chatting with a friend, and they were completely for me doing this, thus the birth of Learning!

By the way, whatever ends up happening to Eeze is up to you, because I'm so not going to tell you if Tyki noticed him. *smirks*

Anyway, hoped you liked it, and any reviews are appreciated since they'll help my writing and story ideas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
